


Believe

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Miracles, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Riley found her special talent, she hadn't expected it to bring forth a miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe

_You and I were born right here in the same world. For this one brief life, we're beneath the same sky._

 

Dad had told her it would take a long journey to find her one special talent, and he'd been right. Pokemon seemed to take a liking to her immediately, which was a huge relief after the Chelsea fiasco (even if it was technically Auggie's fault, she still couldn't help feeling responsible), and she had the kind of balance that only one in four trainers seemed to have.

Farkle was entirely focused on stats. How to make his team stronger, better, more efficient. Not that he didn't care about the little guys, but he spent more time Super Training and breeding for movesets than anything else. Though to his credit, he'd never lost a battle until the Elite Four.

Lucas, on the other hand, spent most of his time playing with his little guys in Pokemon-Amie. He didn't battle much, he was more interested in the care and feeding of Pokemon. The daycare center even said they'd never seen a trainer amass so many eggs before, and Lucas didn't just drop the babies in the PC. Riley was sure he'd have an entire farm of them before long.

As for Maya, she experimented a lot with battle styles and movesets. She was good, but she wasn't wild about structure or strategy, she would rather go on field trips to the Lumiose museum or have her Pokemon assist her with her art. Plus, having a team half made of Smeargle didn't help much with battles. You never knew what Sketch would pick up.

Riley alone had that right balance of strength, determination and overwhelming love for her Pokemon. _Friendship._

She wouldn't have blamed Maya, Lucas and Farkle for being jealous but they never were. They cheered for her, they supported her, said that if one of them had to make it to the big time they were glad it was her.

"Kick some butt, Riles," Maya said as they walked her to the final door. "We'll be cheering for you."

"Especially me." Farkle squeezed her hands. "If there's one person I don't mind being inferior to, it's you." He'd grown a lot on their journey, Riley noticed. During the fiasco with Team Flare, when they'd split off into pairs, she'd gone with Farkle and had been impressed with the way he handled Lysandre. Not that it _worked_ , of course...Riley closed her eyes. _If Lysandre's still alive after that, I hope he comes to his senses. For the professor's sake._

"Thanks, guys."

"And don't be afraid to stop if your guys get too bruised. You still have enough potions and Full Heals?" Lucas asked. Riley patted her bag, stuffed with healing items and treats. Mom and Dad had taught her to always be prepared, and this was no exception.

"We should be fine."

She stepped through the doors, into the Chamber of Light. Dazzling brilliance greeted her, and the woman she'd met in Lumoise and later Coumarine City smiled at her from the battlefield.

"Riley Matthews. I had a feeling we'd meet again."

Riley grinned.

"I've been preparing for this moment since I first got Chespin," she said. "Let's do this!"

"Show me just how much stronger you've become," Diantha said, and sent out Hawlucha.

 

_Let us make this a new age where we show our gratitude._

 

Her victory wasn't an easy one. She and her team were nearly exhausted when it was over, but Diantha smiled so proudly and led her into the records room and she felt like a million bucks.

Three days later, she and her friends walked proudly through the streets of Lumiose. Professor Sycamore, Diantha, everyone thanking them for saving the world from Team Flare and congratulating Riley on her victory.

"Is this what it feels like to be the best at something?" she asked quietly.

"It's a good feeling, Riley. Hold onto it," Farkle whispered, taking her hand. Maya and Lucas grinned, and Riley hoped the crowds were too far away to see her cheeks turning pink. It felt like time could just stop in this moment...

...until a familiar figure approached. The sky-tall man she'd seen several times before, motioning for her to come to him. Riley gulped, reluctantly let go of Farkle's hand and did as she was asked. When a giant man asked you to do something, you probably didn't want to say no. Unless you wanted to risk being stomped flat like a pancake.

"Battle with me," the man said. "Show me what a trainer really is."

"...okay," Riley said. His team was small, not too big a challenge after she'd fought the strongest trainer in all of Kalos. She almost felt cheap for winning so easily, but the man was smiling when they were done.

"Thank you."

"Huh...?" Maya had come to her side at this point, eyeing the man warily. "You're thanking her for kicking your butt?"

"You've re-awakened something inside me," the man said, "something I thought was forever lost."

"I don't-"

"-understand," Lucas finished. "Wait...guys, he couldn't be..." And Riley remembered the story, the man who loved his Pokemon so much he took lives and built a weapon just to bring her back only to lose his humanity. _Could it be..._

And then, something began to float down from a spot of light behind the clouds. Riley gasped, stepped back and grasped Farkle and Maya's hands. The man fell to his knees, the Pokemon floated into his giant hands and the streets were overcome with feeling.

"It's been three thousand years," the king of Kalos whispered. Riley bit her lip, Maya's mouth was open in shock, Lucas grasped her hand and put the other over his chest and Farkle had _tears_ dripping down his cheeks.

_We did this?_

Professor Sycamore nodded, as if reading her mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and they all turned around.

"Floette was waiting all that time," he said. "For the king to return to himself...to remember the man who loved Pokemon with all his heart. Thanks to you four, they're together again. Best friends..."

"It was mostly Riley," Maya said. "She's got the heart among us, we were just-"

"No." Riley's eyes filled with tears as she pulled the three of them into a group hug. "No, it was all of us. Because I couldn't have done this without you guys."

 

_In our brief lives, we've managed to meet. Treasure this gift, this precious time that we have._


End file.
